One last time
by Dana Grayson
Summary: Kendrix pays yet one more visit but to who?
1. Default Chapter

One last Gift 

By Dana Grayson

Disclaimer: I own nothing power rangers but Nick, he's all mine. The song's not mine either, it's "I'll Be There" by the escape Club.  

Summary: After the destruction of the savage sword Cassie doesn't cope so well.  

Cassie Chan sat alone in the quarters she shared with her best friend Ashley Hammond.  They were once again aboard the astrodancer.  It was the ship that NASADA had built them after the reconstruction of Angel Grove.  She was not thinking of that though or of the last few days, the only thought was that she got everyone killed, first her brother Nick, then the Kendrix.  It had been because of her that the p9ink galaxy ranger had pretty much incinerated by the savage sword.  How come she never got anything right?  Why was it the others never seemed to have any problems with anything?  Andros and Ashley were engaged, Carlos was a famous soccer star and the others were back to normal, she was the only one who messed up.  If she'd just signaled for the others sooner they'd have been there and probably would have been able to find another way to destroy the savage sword and the pink psycho ranger.  

_Over Mountains_

_Over Trees_

_Over Oceans_

_Over Seas_

_Across the desert_

_I'll be there_

Nick Chan stood there watching the anguish on his little sister's face; he'd been watching her everyday since the car accident that had robbed him of his life.  He'd watched her beat herself up over it all, watched as the family had fallen apart and her parents had sent her to stay with Uncle Roy and Aunt Patty.  He'd been so relieved when he'd seen the meeting of his sister and the rangers, then very proud when she'd become one of the honored.  True it had been dangerous, but he'd known his sister would rise to any challenge.  

Now though she'd seen something that she might never recover from and there was not really anything he could do about it.  Well, he could watch and offer his silent support.  

_In a whisper on the wind_

_On the smile of a new friend_

_Just think of me_

_And I'll be there_

"How is she?"  Andros asked his girlfriend and Ashley just shook her head.  

"She just sits there staring into space."  Ashley said gloomily and he shook his head.  

"I tried talking to her and I thought I was making a difference but I guess I was wrong."  

"Well, from what T.J. said this on top of the car accident must have compound."  Ashley relayed quietly.    

"Well, if there was ever at time when she needed Dar it's now."  Zhane said joining them as they walked down the corridor.  

"No change?"  Ashley asked and he shook his head.  Ashley asked the silver ranger.  

"In that last battle he was so damaged I don't really even think he'll ever come around."  Andros said adding.  "It was ten times what Zhane received and I wasn't even sure he'd wake up remember?"  Andros said miserably  

"I know but there has to be something we can do for her, she'll shrivel up and die if nothing's done."  

_Don't be afraid, oh my love_

_I'll be watching you from above_

_And I'd give the entire world tonight,_

_To be with you_

_Because I'm on your side,_

_And I still care_

_I may have died,_

_But I've gone nowhere_

From his spot in Cassie's room Nick heard this last and thought of the man his sister loved.  It had been a bit of a shock to find out that she'd fallen for someone she didn't really even know but his sister had always been full of surprises.  He remembered the time she'd spent all of her savings to by him a G.I. Joe figure for his birthday.  Tears glistened in the specter's brown eyes and he thought back to what her friends had said.  Maybe there was something he could do after all.  

_Just think of me,_

_And I'll be there_

Dar was so tired but there was a single thought keeping the suspended figure going, he had to get back to her.  Dar had been fighting in that last battle with that as his main thought.  He'd realized he never should have left her on earth but his vow to his father had pulled him back into the fight.  

Now though, he was not fighting villains not monsters, he was fighting for his very life, his future.  

_On the edge of a waking dream_

_Over Rivers_

_Over Streams_

_Through Wind and Rain_

_I'll be there_

Nick hovered there in the hyper lock chamber looking at the black clad figure.  He looked like hell, his face gaunt, and his eyes open but unseeing.  Nick had come here with his sister many times in the last year and he felt so weird now as if he were not alone.  

A quick glance at the monitor's said he was stable.  Another look around the room showed a soft pink glow beginning in the corner.  The boy watched as the beautiful blonde materialized into a nearly human body.  He'd seen her earlier that week.  She didn't see him right away though; she was fixated on the figure in the khrioatube.     

_Across the wide and open sky_

_thousands of miles I'd fly_

_to be with you_

_I'll be there_

"She needs you."  Kendrix Morgan whispered softly brushing a ghostly hand over the front of the chamber.  "I'd be there for her but there's nothing more I can do for her."  The blonde said sadly thinking of those she'd had to leave behind and the reason she was here.  She'd saved the other pink rangers life but now she had to save the one person who could bring her back from the shadows of her mind.  

"You think you have the strength to do it?"  The voice had Kendrix turning and she saw the figure, he was in the same state as she, the girl noted.  He was also worried about the girl, she'd seen him up in Cassie's quarters and in that moment when she'd returned to say goodbye.  

"I don't know."  

"Well, maybe we can do it together."  She offered extending a hand to him.    

_Don't be afraid, oh my love_

_I'll be watching you from above_

_And I'd give all the world tonight,_

_to be with you_

_Because I'm on your side,_

_And I still care_

_I may have died,_

_but I've gone nowhere_

The warmth washed over him and Dar felt an odd feeling of wholeness, a shivering of something other worldly.  Was this what it was like to die?  Was he finally loosing the hardest battle he'd ever fought?  

_Just think of me,_

_And I'll be there_

Kendrix felt her powers, as Morphan and her life energy flowing from her, mixing with that of the young man across the tube from her.  If his emerald glow was any indication then she was glowing her pink.  Then there was a third energy joining theirs and Kendrix thought she could make out a blue figure in positioned in the front of the Khrioatube.  

It seemed to take forever and then it was done the beep sounded and slowly the chamber's door released.  

_In the breath of a wind that sighs_

_oh, there's no need to cry_

Cassie just stared at her hands, the same hands that had caused so much pain and wished once again she'd never been born.  If she'd not then none of this would have happened.  Nick would be alive and Kendrix would still be alive.  

She never heard the swooshing of the door or the footsteps on the Samarian carpeting.  Never saw anything until a pair of sleek black boots appeared before her.  She still didn't look and that had Dar squatting before her.  

"Cassidy Why are you just sitting here?"  He asked and she faintly registered that familiar voice.  Slowly her eyes rose and met his.  

"Dar?"  Her voice was slight and he gently reached out a hand to touch her cheek, letting her know he was real.

"But your in the tube, they said you'd probably never wake up."  She breathed afraid to hope, with all she'd done to those around her this was probably just some nightmare, he'd turn into the pink psycho ranger.  

"I'm here angel."  He smiled and in one lithe motion he got to his feet, catching her beneath the arms so he could lift her as well.  Then she was in his arms and the tears were at last breaking free.  

_Just think of me,_

_And I'll be there_

"Be happy sis, you've earned it.'  He whispered and as if hearing it Cassie's head lifted and she smiled to no one in particular.  Her tears drying there on her cheeks.  

that was the last thing he saw as Nick Chan faded away for the last time.  Kendrix waited one moment hoping htat Leo wuld be j8ust as happy.  Then she was fading out too.  

The end

***  

PLZ R&R and let me know what you think about this one.  


	2. one last visit

_Ok, this part was written for rain, thanks for the idea.  I never thought about adding a Leo and Kendrix chapter.  _

_individual disclaimer the song used in this part is called Can't Cry hard enough and it's sung by _Victoria Williams.  

2

One last visit

"Kendrix get out of there!"  Cassie screamed even as she felt herself dying.  

"I have to destroy it forever!"  Kendrix shouted back thinking only of the destruction it could bring and saving the other girl's life.  

"Cassie!"  TJ was shouting as they ran up.  

"Kendrix!"  Leo called knowing already what was happening and wanting to stop her, wanting to take her place, if he lost her…  

"No you have to get out of there!"  Maya shouted trying to run to them, but Leo was grabbing her, holding her back.  

"This has to work!"  Kendrix brought down her Quasar Saber down on the hilt of the savage sword.  The Sword buckled into two halves, in its original form, and the energy storm degenerated, until all that was left was a small column of white light.  

In horror Leo watched as a second later a pink explosion engulfed the girl he had secretly loved since they'd first met.

_I'm going to live my life_

_Like every day's my last_

_Without a simple goodbye_

_It all goes by so fast_

The light was nothing more than a translucent Pink ranger, white and holding her Quasar Saber.  She was just hovering there for a moment then she demorphed in a flash of white light.  Although she was upright she almost looked unconscious.  

"Kendrix…"  Leo breathed wanting to reach out to her, needing to know that this was really his friend.  Then as her eyes opened he knew it was, her soft eyes opened and took it all in.  Heavens she was beautiful.  

"I'm ok."  She whispered her eyes meeting his.  A galaxy of unspoken words yet unsaid between them.  

There were so many thoughts racing through his mind as he watched her face smiling at them and then she was speaking once more.  

"No matter what I'll always be here."  There was a flash, even as she began to narrow out into a beam of light.  And then she was gone absorbed into her Quasar Saber.  

The red ranger was so lost in pain and grief 

Leo felt like curling into a ball, she was really gone, Kendrix was dead.  He'd seen her go in that last minute and now he didn't know what to do or how to go on.  She was the only one who'd have the words for this.    And now she was gone…  

_And now that you're gone_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

He walked, that was all Leo could do now, walk and think about her.  How had it happened?  How had he lost her?  He'd never understand that, no now, probably not ever.  She was just so good, and that was wrong!  How could it be that the good were the ones that had to suffer?  

He kicked at a rock and then he felt it, the hand on his shoulder.  

Looking back, half expecting to see Maya he found it was actually Kai.  

"Listen, I know your hurting man but we still need you, you can't just shut down."  

"I don't even know how to go on…"  Leo admitted listlessly.  

"I don't either, but I guess we just have to put one foot in front of the other."  Kai trailed off.  

"Yeah," Leo looked at his hands and knew he couldn't do it; he just couldn't go on without his angel.  She was sweet, innocent and wise.  And what was he without her?  He was what he'd been before he'd met her.  Nothing, a childish boy thriving on nothing but the next adventure.  

_I'm going to open my eyes_

_And see for the first time_

_I've let go of you like_

_A child letting go of his kite_

"Man this might help."  Kai said and Leo found him holding out a small box to him.  

"What is it?"  

"I don't know but Kendrix asked me to give it to you incase anything ever happened to her."  The Young man in blue replied and Leo could only nod and take the package from him.  

"Thanks."  Leo said as he was walking away from him.  He wanted to be alone, to think, to decide if he wanted to see this thing she'd wanted him to have.  

_There it goes up in the sky_

_There it goes beyond the clouds_

_For no reason why_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No I can't cry hard enough_

He found a seat on a bench and sat a long while just looking at the small wooden box.  He had always known there was a risk just being rangers and yet to have the one person he had come to rely on for hope and advice when things got bad be taken…  

It was just so hard; he wanted her to teleport in, to say she had just been teleported out in some weird alien way.  Still he knew, knew that she was really gone, dead…  

_For you to hear me now_

He gingerly lifted the latch on the box and taking a deep breath opened it.  There was nothing cataclysmic, just a small tape recorder, a few pictures and the bracelet he'd given her for her birthday back in December.  

Leo didn't know why but he lifted the small delicate gold chain and fingered the links.  They were soft, much the way the pink ranger's eyes had glowed.  The links, the way she'd bound the team together.  Sure he was the leader but she was their heart, his heart.  And now…  

His eyes strayed to the photographs lying beside the recorder.  There were so many, one of the five of them, it had been taken after Mike had fallen but before his return.  Damon and Kai stood to his right while Kendrix stood to his left, Maya behind her, her head poking up from Kendrix's shoulder.  .  She looked happy in that picture, her eyes not betraying the pain she felt at having lost her friend.  And Mike had been that, Leo had heard all of the stories of how his big brother and Kai had had to drag her from her research.  It had sounded funny to hear that someone worked more than Mike but he'd learned just how dedicated she was first hand.  

Another picture had Kendrix standing between him and Mike.  They were all in civilian clothes, and he knew it had been taken on Mike's twenty third birthday.  They had gone to a carnival together.  The three of them having split from the others to ride a roller coaster after Maya had gotten sick on the tiltiwirl.   That memory brought a smile to his lips.  He had badgered Kendrix into coming along and Mike had said he'd come to pick them both up off of the ground.  Kendrix had pu8nched him lightly on the arm and it had been the first time she'd ever done that.  

Heavens she'd been so controlled when they'd first met.  But lately she'd learned to smile more and loosen up.  

The next pictures were of Kendrix and Maya laughing together, it had been taken after the incident with the galaxy book and the fake Shawndra.  Now that had been a big mess.  At least Kendrix had not lost heart and kept her head.  She'd even tried to be nice telling Maya the truth.  But that was Kendrix, sweet and good hearted.  

_I'm going to look back in vain_

_And see you standing there_

_When all that remains_

_Is just an empty chair_

His hand traced the image of her smiling face on the final picture of them.  She looked so pretty.  Why shouldn't she have?  She had just gotten a per motion to assistant head of Research and development.  What good was that now?  She was dead…  

Placing the pictures back into the box Leo lifted out the cassette recorder.  It was small and slim.  He'd seen it time and time again; she used it to record scientific information.  Why would she have put it in there if she needed it to do her job?  

Frowning Leo depressed the play button and waited.  

"Hi Leo, if your listening to this then it's true."  Kendrix's voice began.  Her tone was low and sober.  "Yes, I know it's morbid to be thinking that I'm going to die before this journey ends but Leo, I had this dream the other night and it was so real.  The pink Psycho ranger had found this sword and…"  He couldn't do it, hitting stop he stared into up at the sky.  Had she really had a dream?  Had she known this would happen?  Why didn't she tell them?  Pain fueled the rage that raced through him space.  He had to set the box down or risk throwing it and destroying the last link he had to her.  He wanted to, wanted to destroy the entire world.  She'd just let it happen, had even chose to die!  

Jumping up he ran over and kicked a tree.  She'd let it happen!  

"Why!?"  He shouted to the leaves atop the branches.  He kicked the tree trunk once more and again threw his head back and bellowed.  

"Damn you, you never said goodbye!"  He shouted and then slumped to the ground his big body racked with heartbroken sobs.  "You never said good…"  He couldn't do it any more, and the next thing he knew there were arms about him, holding him fast.  He didn't open his eyes.  He didn't have the strength to do more than let the sobs claim him.  

"It's alright, let it all out."  The soft voice said and he did find the strength to open his eyes.  There in all of her glory was his pink angel.  

"Kendrix"  

"Hush, I'm here."  

"But…"  

"I'm part of you Leo, I'll always be here with you."  The voice now was no more than a whisper on a breeze and he realized that she was no longer there, no longer holding him.  

Still he felt better, as if the tears he'd cried had somehow cleansed him, washed away some of the pain he was feeling.  

Getting to his knees Leo spotted the box and had to do it, he had to play the rest of the tape.  He could now; he knew that no matter what she said he could handle it.  That moment, the feel of arms about him had just done something…  

"Killed me.  Leo I have a bad feeling.  So I wanted you to know that I love you.  Not like a brother, the way I love Mike and Kai but I love you heart and soul."  He felt a tear fall, one of regret and one of loss.  "I know you could never feel the same so I never said a thing about it, now though I guess it won't matter."  There was such sadness in her soft voice.  Didn't she know how he felt? But how could she when he'd never told her…    

"I wanted to tell you, I also want you to know that I know another thing, you will go on, and you'll defeat Trakeena.  It's your destiny just as my death was mine.  We each have them.   It may be hard to except but you will.  I know that as well."  The there was another pause and then…  "Remember that the things that will happen will bring you to where you're meant to be."  And with that the tape clicked off.  

For a long moment Leo Corbett just sat there knowing that once again she was right.  He did have to go on, and he would destroy Trakeena.  He would tare her apart for destroying all he could ever want out of life.  She'd destroyed his best friend and she would pay.  

_And now that you're gone_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

_***  _


	3. One Last Memory

Author's note: I never meant to add this chapter,but today was a really stinky day and I had to write, this was what came out.  I think it goes with the first two and I hope you like it.  

Individual disclaimer: The song in the little part is Remy Zero's "Perfect Memory"  And one of my fave songs.   

One Last Memory

The magna defender slammed his fist into the wall of his bedroom.  He was in his quarters back aboard Terra Venture, and rage was filling him, he should have been there, should have been able to stop this!  Gurr, Kendrix was his friend, like a little sister and that pact he, Kendrix and Kai had made back in high school, to look after each other hadn't been enough.   She was dead and now everything was a mess.

Mike couldn't believe that any of this had really happened, all because a dammed alien girl with red hair and big eyes.  He slammed his fist into the wall once more and he didn't think as the skin on his knuckles split, seeping blood.  He just rammed his other fist into the hard surface.  He didn't care, didn't care…

The sobs came then as he sank to his knees and wept, wept for his friend, for the girl with the sweetest voice and the brilliance of a million galaxies.  He could almost hear her now, the song all around him as it went…  

Remember how they always seemed to know

We had the forest in our eyes but the earth was in our clothes

And they thought we'd fall

But not at all

"Hey smarts think you could give the rest of us a chance to answer the questions?" Mike looked up at the sound of Todd Davis's voice and saw he and a few of his gooney friends were taunting a pretty little girl with large glasses and a stack of books in her arms.  

"Hey if you got it flaunt it."  One of Todd's buddies called to him from a doorway and Todd laughed.  

"Well she ain't got anything worth flaunting."  He called back and Mike caught sight of the girl's trembling shoulders.  

"Hey wait up!"  He called as the girl hurried off.  He didn't know why but he felt a sudden kinship with her.  Maybe it was having been through it last year himself but he wanted to know the blonde.  

"Go away."  She mumbled and as he came abreast of her Mike caught sight of the tears streaking her pretty face.  

"'Come on," he said solemnly pulling her off to one side of the hall.  If those creeps saw her like this her taunting would never end.   Still from the way she pulled to get away from hymn he knew she didn't know or trust him.  That had him rechecking his tactics.  "I'm not with those dorks."  

"Why not?  There right."  She sniffled and he 

"Why?  Because their seniors?  Right, look you have to talk back when they do that, to make cracks and not let anyone know that it hit the mark."  He said handing her a tissue from the little travel pack he carried in his backpack.  

"How would you know that?"  She asked sniffing as she dabbed at her eyes.  

"I've been picked on before."  Mike shrugged.  So what if he was a big guy he was still a person.  

"You have?"  The girl asked whipping off her glacis with yet another tissue.    "But you're so big and…"  

"'I was a freshman too; I wasn't like I am now."  He pointed out with another shrug.  

"Thanks."  She gave him a little smile as he took the wad of tissues and tossed them into a trash can.  

"No sweat."  He readjusted his backpack.  He hated wearing it but if it was in a bad location it would drive him nuts.  "Listen what's your name?"  

"Kendrix Morgan."  She said looking up at him in a way that on any other girl might have been considered owlish.  

"Well Kendrix Morgan" Mike extended his hand and she looked down at it for a minute.  "I'm Mike Corbett and it's nice to meet you."  He said as she placed her small hand in his.  It was just so delicate, like his mother's.  

"You too."  She nodded and as she smiled he had a feeling this was the beginning of a real friendship.  

"So where are you headed?"  He asked and she sighed as if thinking of an unpleasant thought.  

"Lunch."  

"me too," Mike thought of his buddy Kai, he was a bit quiet, his father an army general and knew that Kai wouldn't mind if they had a third.  He was pretty tolerant of anything but breaking the rules.  "Say you have anyone to sit with?"  

"No, I…"  She was saying looking at her hand, which now held her glasses.  

"Come on."  Mike took Kendrix's hand and within minutes they were heading into the cafeteria.  

"Hey Mike man wait up."  Called another boy and Mike knew before he turned it was Kai.  

"There you are bro."  Mike grinned and they merged and Kendrix joined them trey in hand.  

"Yeah, been waiting for you man."  The boy in blue said and then he must have spotted Kendrix because he was gazing right at her.  

"Had to deal with a few barbell heads."  Mike shrugged.  Mike shrugged and then was introducing the girl.  He'd not realized she was not a freshman but a sophomore like them.  She'd just been skipped a grade.  

So look back on your treasured days

When we were young in a world that was so tired

Though it's not what we wanted before

Even the saints had to crawl from the floor

Mike thought of how they'd made it together through that next year and as he still sobbed silent tears he moved to his bedside table and picked up one of the three photographs of the three of them.  There was one that had been taken on a field trip, one taken at the homecoming game, not that they'd been that big on dancing or secretly getting drunk but Mike was on the newspaper staff so had been required to go and like always they went together.  

But now as he gazed at yet another picture he felt so tired, and angry and hurt…  t was gone, all gone, their pact, their friendship that sense of belonging.  

And summer's when the money was gone

You'd sing

All your little songs that meant everything

To me

"I give you Miss Kendrix Morgan!"  The MC called as she took her seat in the middle of the stage.  It struck Mike that like that she looked like a little angel, in a pink sweater shot through with a glittery thread and a pair of blue jeans and the light hitting her curls like a moonbeam.  As she sang he thought that they'd never been luckier to be friends.  She no longer had the guys teasing her but chasing her, not that she cared.  No, Kendrix was so deeply into her studies that it was crazy.  But it was part of what the three of them had become, the three musketeers.  

Shifting, Mike saw how Kai watched her and hoped he'd not get too attached, he couldn't see them together. There was something about Kai, too cool while she was too reserved.  Still it didn't' mean they weren't' friends.  Kai had worked hard to hide his feelings…  

And I'll remember you

And the things that we used to do

And the things that we used to say

I'll remember you that way

It hit him then that the song was truly playing, it was coming from his CD player on the nightstand.  

Forcing himself to his feet he moved over to it and popped the tape deck.  But nothing, it wasn't' coming from there.  Looking at the CD player on the top he only noticed then it wasn't even on.  

"What the…" 

Remember how they tried to hold you down

And we climbed those towers and looked out upon our town

And everything you hoped would last

It just always becomes your past

It hurts but

"The music is with in you."  Came the soft voice and Mike turned to find Kendrix's figure, bathed in what seemed moonlight.  But there was no moon and there was no way she could be there, she just couldn't…  

"Kendrix?"  He heard his hoarse voice asked bewildered.  

"Hi Mike."  She gave him a soft, sad smile.  

"'But you're…" he just couldn't take it all in.  

"'Yes, I know, I'm gone but Mike, it's not forever.  I'll see you soon enough."  She said and indicated the bed beside whe3re she sat.   

And summer's when the money was gone...

"Hey you know these are the guy's barracks."  

"I know but Mike this place is so big and the others are so good at this…"  She said dejectedly. 

"So?  They were bigger than you in high school."  

"I know but what if I can't do this?"  

"Come here."  He patted the beside him.  

"Yeah?"  

"Do you remember when Justine Brendan was making fun of you because you couldn't do the rope climb in gym senior year?"  

"How could I forget?"  

"Well we helped you out, didn't we?"  

"Yeah but Mike you can't, you'll get in trouble."  

"Naw, I'll leave that to my little bro."  He laughed and ruffed her curls even as Kai came in.  

And I'll remember you

And the things that we used to do

And the things that we used to say

I'll remember you always

Now as they were in his quarters aboard Terra Venture Mike didn't think, moving to sit down beside her.  

"What do you mean?"  Mike asked reaching out to take her hand, which to his surprise was solid enough.  

"You were always my big brother and in ways that Maya, couldn't be my best friend."  Her thoughts seemed to fly away from her and then she was looking at him directly.  "I am not dead, I'm just waiting."  She said at last.  

"Waiting?"  He asked confused, he'd seen the tapes; she'd been killed in that energy storm.  

"Yeah, I don't know very much but when you have all come to where you need to be I'll be back."  She said after a long moment's thought.  

"Leo is in a bad place."  Mike said examining her face at the very sound of the words and he saw just what he wanted to know. She did care for his little brother.  

"I know, I went to see him."  Kendrix confessed.  

"You did?"  He was not too surprised, if she'd come here then why not?  

"Yes, but I couldn't tell him the truth, he'll need to accept my replacement."  

"Your replacement?"  

"Yes, soon you'll know who but for now just know I'm here and that I'll be close by."   Suddenly her hand had little substance, as she began to fade away.  

"Kendrix…"  He wanted to keep her there, to never let his friend go but she was gone, no more remaining of her than a few sparkles of glitter.  

"Always here…"  Was the last he heard and oddly he felt better, as if all were not lost?  

But then how this world slipped through my fingers

And even the sun seemed tired

I still cared

The next morning as Mike stood with the others, looking into the mock grave he knew it was not right and he remembered Kendrix's words of the night before.  Yes, it was not her time.  He's see her soon though and then it would be, everything would be.  It struck him then that the others looked better too, at least Leo did.  Kai seemed different as did Maya.  Damon was solemn.  So she'd not gone to all of them?  

That was odd, but maybe she would, soon…  

For now he had a mission, he'd take down Trakeena so that there would never again be a question if the universe was safe.  

As they lowered you down my heart just jaded

In that moment the earth made no sound

But you were there

You helped me lift my pain into the air

I always thought you'd come home

None saw the figure, glittering golden and pink in the sunlight of the brisk morning but she saw them, she was there, just as she bid she'd always be.  For as saving the universe was there fate this was hers, to watch over those she loved.  

And I'll remember you

And the things that we used to do

And the things that we used to say

If it don't hurt you it won't hurt me

If it don't hurt me it won't hurt you

If it don't hurt you it won't hurt me I know

The end 

***  

PLZ let me know if you think Kai should have a chapter.  too I'd love to know if you liked this.  


End file.
